Olhos verdes
by Mayu14
Summary: De tantas cores no mundo, verde foi a que ele escolheu. Em especial aquele...Mas o que fazer quando o sentimento é proibido? SasuSaku


Oi pessoas ;3 Finalmente postando algo novo aqui uhuuul \o/. Faz muito tempo que tava com essa fic parada, mas até que em fim ela saiu.

Vamos aos agradecimentos: Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaty (não sei escrever o nome do teu profile do ff) o que seria de mim sem você hein? T.T Sempre puxando minhas orelhinhas, me dando bronca e me obrigando a escrever *-* muito muito muito obrigada por tudo, essa fic não ia sair de jeito nenhum sem sua ajuda, e além disso tudo ainda betou a fic pra mim. Dedico a historia a você. AH! Só para fazer propaganda, eu e ela estamos fazendo parceria, logo logo sai uma fic escrita por nós duas.

Agradecer também a minha best: MANDAAH, obrigadaaaasso pelos textos super inspiradores que você escreveu *-* me ajudaram muito na construção da história. Te amo galega 3

Então pessoal, espero que vocês gostem da história, me empenhei bastante em escrevê-la. Não esqueçam de clicar no botãozinho "Review" ali embaixo, mesmo que seja para querer me matar. Críticas são sempre bem vindas pra que a cada historia eu possa tornar a leitura de vocês mais agradável. E cada review que eu recebo me dá mais vontade de continuar a escrever, falando sério u.u .

Chega de enrolar. Boa leitura. ;D  
**PS**: Quem quiser ver a capa da fic, o link está no meu profile.

* * *

E lá estava eu novamente, em mais um dia na agitada cidade de Tokyo. Sempre a mesma rotina, sempre as mesmas pessoas, sempre a mesma coisa chata. Bom, mal sabia eu que meu destino mudaria naquele dia.

Esqueci de me apresentar, sou Uchiha Sasuke, um jovem bonito, charmoso e por ser advogado não tenho muito tempo livre. Tenho um irmão chamado Itachi que está de casamento marcado pra daqui um mês. Ele vive me dizendo para largar um pouco o trabalho e arrumar uma namorada, mas eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer... Tipo o que eu ainda não sei, assistir um filme quem sabe. A noiva dele irá visitar a nossa família este fim de semana, os dois se conheceram em Okinawa, nós nunca a vimos nem sabemos seu nome, mas ele diz que ela é muito bonita. Estou um pouco ansioso para conhecer a garota que conseguiu por meu irmão na coleira. Mas voltando a falar de mim, estou sempre bastante atrasado. Tenho que parar de ficar trabalhando até tarde, já devia haver pessoas me esperando no escritório. Estava tão preocupado com o horário que não percebi o que vinha à minha frente.

**Algo que vinha á frente do Sasuke:** Itaaai! Olha por onde anda, você é cego ou o quê?

**Sasuke: **OLHA AQUI! EU ESTOU COM PRESSA E...

Não pude terminar a frase. Tinha acabado de esbarrar na mulher mais linda que já vi em minha vida. Ela tinha cabelos rosados e olhos que pareciam esmeraldas de tão verdes que eram. Fiquei hipnotizado por aqueles dois orbes tão encantadores e brilhantes como uma jóia. Ficamos nos encarando por um bom tempo, até que nos demos conta da situação que estávamos e nos separamos rapidamente MUITO corados. Como eu sou um cavalheiro, ajudei a moça a se levantar e juntar suas coisas.

**Algo que vinha á frente do Sasuke:** A-arigatou! **#-^^-#**

**Sasuke:** Qual o seu nome?

**Algo que vinha á frente do Sasuke:** Meu nome é Haruno Sakura, mas pode chamar só de Sakura, senhor...?

**Sasuke:** O meu nome é Sasuke.

**Sakura:** Hum... – Ela fez uma cara estranha ao me analisar.

**Sasuke:** Nani?

**Sakura:** Err, é que você lembra alguém que eu conheço!

Vasculhei minha mente em busca de algo útil para falar.

**Sasuke:** Tá afim de tomar um café?

**Sakura:** Hai

Sorte que existia uma abençoada cafeteria ali perto. Não conversamos muito no caminho, ela parecia meio tímida e deslocada. Ao chegarmos pedimos dois _cappuccinos_ e nos sentamos numa mesa perto da janela de onde podíamos ver a rua. Ela permanecia calada, então resolvi puxar assunto.

**Sasuke:** Você não é daqui, certo?

**Sakura:** Realmente, moro em Nara. Vim para Tokyo visitar uma pessoa.

**Sasuke:** Hum...

Depois disso o café chegou. Não perguntei muito sobre a vida pessoal dela, afinal era apenas um estranho, e ela apenas me respondia e não perguntava nada sobre mim. Conversamos mais um pouco e depois ela teve que ir, pois estava cansada da viagem. Dei-me conta que não trocamos nossos números ou e-mails. Ótimo! Sou um idiota! Bom, restou torcer para que o destino estivesse ao meu favor e fizesse a gente se encontrar novamente.

Perdi boa parte do meu tempo com ela, então resolvi que não ia trabalhar. Engraçado não ter recebido nenhum telefonema, acho que não tinha ninguém me esperando mesmo.

Procurei meu _palm top_...Claro que era estranho eu não ter recebido nenhuma ligação...EU ESQUECI O APARELHO EM CASAAA!

Corri de volta para casa desesperado que nem um maluco. Moro na cobertura de um edifício um tanto famoso e luxuoso também, o Itachi mora a duas ruas daqui, e a nossa família mora em um templo. Ao perder vários minutos esperando o elevador, cheguei em meu apartamento mais descabelado que mulher quando sai de uma briga. Tá, foi uma comparação estranha, mas relevem ok! Joguei minha pasta no sofá e fui em direção ao quarto, o palm top estava em cima da mesa do notebook, estava cheio de chamadas não atendidas, e a maioria delas do Itachi, o que será que ele queria? Disquei seu número e esperei que atendesse.

**Itachi:** Irmão tolo, atenda quando eu ligar pra você!

**Sasuke:** Esqueci o celular em casa! **^^'**

**Itachi:** E o que você está fazendo com ele? Essa hora você costuma estar no trabalho.

**Sasuke:** Não fui trabalhar hoje!

**Itachi:** Kami-sama, estou começando a acreditar em milagres!

**Sasuke:** Chega!

Itachi soltou uma risada do outro lado do telefone.

**Sasuke:** Fala logo o que você quer, anda!

**Itachi:** Sugiro que você tire férias durante um mês...

**Sasuke:** O QUE? VOCÊ FICOU MALUCO? EU NÃO POS...

**Itachi:** Um padrinho tem que ajudar nos preparativos...E no seu caso, vai ajudar com as coisas da minha noiva também!

**Sasuke:** NAAAAAANI? Você está de brincadeira, né?

**Itachi:** Não, eu não estou, e só aceito um "sim" como resposta! Jya irmão tolo.

Desligou o telefone na minha cara.

**Sasuke:** Idiota...

Larguei-me na cama e soltei um suspiro pesado. Não é que eu não quisesse tirar férias por um mês... Apenas não havia necessidade para isso. Apesar de ser o padrinho não era preciso que eu ajudasse a noiva do meu irmão durante um mês, eu poderia muito bem ajudá-la sem largar o meu trabalho.

**Sasuke:** Bom, acho que estou mesmo precisando de férias...

Liguei novamente para o Itachi e esperei que o mesmo atendesse ao telefone.

**Itachi:** O que foi agora?

**Sasuke:** Se eu fosse você aprenderia a ser um pouco mais delicado!

**Itachi:** Mas como você não é, fale logo!

**Sas****uke:** O que eu tenho que fazer?

**Itachi:** Como assim?

**Sasuke:** Você disse que eu teria que cuidar dos preparativos da sua noiva durante um mês, o que eu vou ter que fazer?

**Itachi:** Você vai passar um mês com ela lá em Okinawa ajudando-a com os preparativos da festa, nós vamos nos casar lá.

**Sasuke:** Por que ela não faz isso com uma amiga ou com você?

**Itachi:** Porque estou muito ocupado por aqui e não vou poder ir, como você é meu irmão e temos gostos parecidos, resolvi te mandar no meu lugar.

**Sasuke:** Você é idiota ou se faz?

**Itachi:** Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você, até!

E mais uma vez desligou o telefone na minha cara sem esperar que eu respondesse algo. Isso é tão Itachi.

Grunhi de raiva. Conhecerei minha cunhada no dia seguinte e já teria que conviver um mês com ela. Espero do fundo da minha alma que a gente se dê bem ou a coisa não ia fluir de um jeito agradável.

**Sasuke:** É só ter um pouco de paciência... Quem sabe até arrume uma namorada por lá! – Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa – No que eu estou pensando? Estou indo pra lá pra ajudar com os preparativos, não para perder tempo com besteiras.

Depois disso resolvi ir tomar um banho. Enquanto a água que caia do chuveiro escorria pelo meu corpo, a imagem da mulher que conheci me veio à mente, aqueles cabelos róseos e aqueles dois belos orbes verdes que mais pareciam esmeraldas...Tão encantadora...

Sacudi a cabeça mais uma vez, não era hora de pensar em mulheres, tenha um casamento pra organizar. Parei e analisei o que havia acabado de pensar...

**Sasuke:** Estou levando isso muito a sério **ò.ó**

Depois do banho fui assistir alguns filmes que havia pego na locadora há alguns dias atrás e acabei dormindo.

No dia seguinte, acordei assustado, olhei o relógio na parede e senti um alivio. Achava que tinha me atrasado para o encontro com a família para finalmente conhecermos a misteriosa noiva do Itachi. Como ainda tinha algumas horas antes do horário marcado, me arrumei e fui resolver alguns problemas para poder sair de férias. Após tudo resolvido, fui em direção à casa da família, peguei um congestionamento de trânsito no caminho e acabei... chegando atrasado.

Ao chegar no templo (onde era a casa), vi o carro do Itachi, logo conclui que ele já havia chegado, subi as escadas apressado, quase levando um tombo no caminho, abri a porta rapidamente e fiquei em choque com o que vi. Todos viraram para olhar quem tinha aberto a porta tão 'delicadamente', mas já esperavam que fosse eu... bom, quase todos, havia alguém naquela sala que esperava qualquer pessoa menos a mim, pude ver isso em sua expressão. Ambos ficamos parados trocando olhares até que uma voz nos despertou.

**Itachi:** Vocês já se conhecem?

**Sasuke:** Er...hum... bem...

**Sakura:** Nos esbarramos na rua um dia desses **^^'**

**Itachi:**...Enfim, FINALMENTE estamos todos aqui!– ele não pôde deixar de olhar friamente mim após dar uma entonação à palavra. – Sasuke, essa é a Sakura a minha futura esposa!

**Sasuke:** Eu sei!

**Itachi:** Como assim, "eu sei"?

**Sasuke:** Err... quis dizer que "eu sei" que ela é a sua futura esposa! **^^'**

**Itachi:** Você tá estranho hoje. Bom, vocês viajam amanhã cedo! Terão um mês pra preparar tudo enquanto eu cuido dos negócios por aqui.

**Sakura:** Por que não tira férias e vai com a gente?

**Itachi:** Bem que eu queria, mas estou preste a fechar um acordo muito importante para a empresa e também porque eu não perderia a chance de dar trabalho ao meu irmão tolo e estressado que só se preocupa com o seu trabalho... Quem sabe ele até encontre uma namorada por lá. – Itachi sorriu malicioso e fazendo com que as pessoas presentes rissem com seu comentário.

**Sasuke:** Muito engraçado, idiota u.ú

**Sakura:** Ah vamos, seja mais simpático! Não quero passar um mês da minha vida com um carrancudo como você **:P**

**Sasuke:** Até você? **i.i **

**Itachi:** Viu Sakura, é fácil lidar com o meu irmãozinho!

Dizendo isso, Itachi passou o braço pelos ombros da Sakura, que estava sentada ao seu lado no sofá, e lhe deu um selinho. Senti-me um pouco incomodado com a cena e preferi virar o rosto e voltar minha atenção para algo sem importância em cima da mesinha que ficava ao lado da poltrona de apenas um lugar em que estava sentado. O dia passou rápido, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, tiraram sarro da minha cara, reclamaram com o Itachi e recordaram da infância dos dois. Que ótimo! Virei motivo de piada. Minha mãe, juntamente com meu pai, mostraram para a querida nora as fotos do Itachi quando era pequeno, o que rendeu muitas risadas e um Itachi muito sem jeito. Logo chegou a noite e cada um tomou seu rumo, afinal teríamos uma viagem cedo no dia seguinte.

Logo de manhã todos estavam no aeroporto. Eu como sempre cheguei atrasado e de cara feia, coisa muito comum, o Itachi estava de bom humor e a Sakura sorridente.

**Sakura: **Você não pode mesmo ir?

**Itachi:** Você sabe que não. Não queria ficar sem você esse tempo todo, mas pelo menos você vai ter o baka aí pra te fazer companhia, apesar de ele não ser a melhor delas **;P**

**Sasuke:** Podemos ir? Eu não agüento mais esse cara.

**Sakura:** Ok, vamos!

A garota de cabelos róseos aproximou-se do noivo e o beijou, a cena novamente me incomodou. Sai andando em direção ao portão de embarque, fazendo a Sakura correr para poder me alcançar.

**Itachi:** Até depois irmão tolo!

Inacreditavelmente o Itachi gritou. Embora não tivesse virado para olhar pro meu irmão, acenei mesmo que de costas e fui em direção ao avião.

A viagem passou depressa, nós dois trocamos apenas algumas palavras.

Assim que chegamos ao aeroporto, fomos direto para o apartamento que Itachi tinha alugado para que pudéssemos ficar enquanto resolvíamos as coisas do casamento. O apartamento era enorme, e tinha dois quartos separados: um deles com suíte, que obviamente ficou para a Sakura. Colocamos a bagagem em nossos respectivos cômodos e voltamos para a sala. Larguei-me no sofá enquanto a garota de cabelo rosa fazia alguns telefonemas.

Enquanto Sakura estava no telefone, fiquei observando-a. Ela era realmente bonita, encantadora, atraente... Sacudi a cabeça com o rumo que meus pensamentos iam tomando e procurei me concentrar em outra coisa.

Liguei a tv, peguei o controle e comecei a mudar os canais procurando alguma coisa interessante. Não tive sucesso. Desliguei o aparelho e soltei um suspiro, fechei os olhos e comecei a pensar no longo mês que teria pela frente. Estava cochilando quando um barulho de um telefone sendo brutalmente colocado no gancho me despertou.

**Sakura:** Droga!

**Sasuke:** O que houve?

**Sakura:** Ninguém atende!

**Sasuke:** Ninguém quem?

**Sakura:** O pessoal que vai me ajudar com os preparativos.

**Sasuke:** Você acabou de chegar de viagem, relaxa um pouco antes de começar a se preocupar tanto!

Ela soltou um suspiro e passou a mão nos cabelos.

**Sakura:** Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem razão, vou dar um mergulho na piscina, você vem?

Fiquei paralisado por alguns segundos, claro que não perderia essa chance.

**Sasuke:** Claro, vou só colocar uma sunga e já volto

**Sakura: **Ok, é o tempo que coloco um biquíni! – dito isso fomos para nossos respectivos quartos.

Não acredito, a Sakura me chamou pra ir pra piscina! Isso realmente é bem melhor do que ficar trabalhando naquele escritório, com pessoas reclamando o tempo todo e clientes exigindo direitos.

Mas no que eu estou pensando? Ela é a noiva do meu irmão, por que estou tão animado? Droga, tenho que me apressar.

Troquei de roupa rapidamente e fui para a sala. A garota de cabelos róseos chegou pouco depois. Estava com um biquíni branco na parte de cima e verde na parte de baixo, era um traje composto e não ousado e sedutor, a deixava com um ar angelical, mas isso não me impediu de ficar com a boca aberta.

**Sakura:** Vamos?

**Sasuke:** Vamos.

Depois de uma breve troca de olhares, nós dois pegamos o elevador e fomos para a piscina do prédio. Não havia ninguém além de nós, o que era ótimo para mim, já que não gosto de muita gente junta. Sakura colocou a tolha em cima de uma mesinha que havia lá, tirou as sandálias e pulou na água. Fiquei apenas observando.

**Sakura:** Vem Sasuke, vai ficar só olhando?

**Sasuke: **É que...

**Sakura:** Ah não, você me manda relaxar e fica ai com essa cara séria? Não vale!

**Sasuke:** Certo, certo! Abre espaço.

Ela se afastou e eu tomei uma certa distância da piscina, corri e dei um mortal para dentro da água.

**Sakura:** Legal, sempre quis fazer isso!

**Sasuke:** Muito tempo de treino – Sorri o que deixou a Sakura surpresa.

**Sakura:** Acho que você é mais divertido do que eu pensava.

**Sasuke:** Como assim? O que o baka do meu irmão te falou? Não dê ouvidos ao que ele fala sobre mim!

**Sakura:** Por que não? Ele me disse que mesmo sério você é uma boa pessoa.

**Sasuke:** Bom, err... Digamos que você não deve dar ouvidos as coisas ruins que ele fala sobre mim.

Sakura foi quem riu dessa vez.

**Sakura:** Sabe, o Itachi apesar de ser implicante ele se preocupa muito com você. Antes de a gente embarcar lá no aeroporto, ele me pediu para que fosse compreensiva com você e que tentasse fazer você se divertir um pouco porque você se preocupa muito com o trabalho.

**Sasuke: **Aquele idiota, não ligue para o que ele diz. Procure você se divertir, não se preocupe comigo. Na verdade eu gosto bastante do meu trabalho. **^^'**

**Sakura:** Mas ninguém pode viver somente para trabalhar, até mesmo quem ama o que faz precisa de um pouco de descanso e diversão, não acha?

**Sasuke:** É, você tá certa!

Passamos um bom tempo conversando na piscina, paramos apenas para um almoço rápido e voltamos.

Quando já estava de tardezinha, nós resolvemos que seria uma boa hora de entrar e tomar um banho, afinal , não queríamos pegar um resfriado.

Voltamos para o apartamento rindo das minhas piadas sem graças. É isso que da trabalhar demais: seu humor acaba sumindo junto com seu tempo livre.

Ao chegar fomos direto para o banheiro. Sakura demorou mais que eu, como estava com muita fome, aposto que ela também, resolvi que devia fazer alguma coisa pra comer, como morava sozinho estava acostumado a ter que me virar com a cozinha.

Eu estava com calor, então resolvi ficar apenas com uma calça folgada de algodão e sem camisa. Concentrei-me em preparar a comida para não fazer nenhuma besteira, acabei ficando tão concentrado que não me dei conta de que a Sakura estava na porta me observando.

**Sakura:** Não imaginei que você cozinhasse!

Ela pareceu um pouco corada, deve ter sido o sol.

**Sasuke:** Ah sabe como é, né? Sozinho... Fome... Cozinha.

**Sakura:** Ah sim, mas imaginei que você fosse do estilo "vou pedir por telefone".

**Sasuke:** Quando canso de comer o que eu faço, eu realmente peço.

**Sakura:** Hum... Falta muito ai?

**Sasuke:** Na verdade já acabei, por quê?

**Sakura:** Tem uns DVD's legais aqui, quer assistir?

**Sasuke:** Hai

Comemos o jantar sem trocar palavras. Ela estava começando a ficar mais à vontade, eu pude sentir isso, fez até algumas caretas e brincadeiras com o hashi, o que rendeu muitas gargalhadas durante a refeição. Fiquei surpreso com meu bom humor. Eu não me divertia assim havia muito tempo e, em apenas um dia ao lado dela eu desfrutei de toda diversão a que tinha direito.

Depois que terminamos fomos para a sala, ela escolheu um filme de comédia romântica que não me lembro o nome. Sentei ao lado dela, fiquei com medo que ela me afastasse e corresse para o outro sofá, mas isso não aconteceu, depois de um tempo notei que ela estava cochilando e perguntei se ela queria ir dormir e ver o filme depois, recebi um não como resposta. Mais algum tempo depois, fiquei surpreso ao sentir um peso nos meus ombros. Era a Sakura que havia dormido e despencado para o lado.

Com a proximidade, pude sentir seu cheiro, era lavanda... Combinava bastante com ela. Levantei-me com cuidado e a peguei no colo, levei a garota para o quarto dela e a coloquei na cama. Sua expressão era serena... tranqüila e fazia com que ela ficasse mais bonita junto com a luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Era uma beleza sem palavras.

Sentei ao seu lado na cama e não sei quanto tempo fiquei observando-a dormir. Passei a ponta dos meus dedos em seu rosto delicado traçando caminhos até chegar à boca. Ao tocar aqueles lábios macios, senti uma curiosidade imensa em saber o sabor que eles tinham e como seria a sensação de senti-los nos meus. Eles pareciam possuir um imã, um imã que me puxava cada vez com mais força.

Não resisti. Debrucei-me sobre ela e a beijei, seus lábios eram quentes, macios e convidativos, ela se mexeu fazendo com que eu saísse daquele transe e então me dei conta do que fiz: eu beijei a noiva do meu irmão!

Sai do quarto com a cabeça desordenada e me joguei embaixo do chuveiro com a água fria para ver se meus pensamentos escorriam para o ralo junto com a água e assim fazer com que eu a tirasse deles.

Soquei a parede do banheiro com força o suficiente para fazer minha mão doer.

**Sasuke:** Merda!

Depois disso sai do chuveiro, larguei-me na cama e tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

Eu estava atenta ao filme quando senti meus olhos pesando. Ouvi o Sasuke murmurar alguma coisa que não entendi, apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente e mantive os olhos abertos por mais alguns minutos voltando a dormir. Despertei ao sentir ser tirada da posição em que estava e colocada em algum lugar mais confortável, mas continuei com os olhos fechados. Pelo cheiro só podia ser o Sasuke, além do que só havia nós dois ali.

Estava tudo silencioso, restando apenas uma sensação de que estava sendo observada e o calor de alguém junto a mim. Passou-se algum tempo, pensei em abrir os olhos para saciar a curiosidade, mas preferi permanecer daquele jeito. Senti uma mão tocar meu rosto. Era um toque delicado e cheio de algum sentimento que não pude descrever, amizade e carinho talvez, pensei comigo mesma. A mão percorreu todo o meu rosto e por fim chegou em meus lábios. Arrepiei-me com o toque, senti um corpo se debruçar por cima do meu e uma boca tocar meus lábios. A surpresa foi imensa e não me contive em abrir os olhos, era o Sasuke, óbvio, ele estava me beijando, de olhos fechados. Devia ter me afastado, mas não o fiz. Não porque não queria, simplesmente por não conseguir. Algo me prendia a ele.

Fechei os olhos novamente para apreciar o sabor dos lábios que tocavam os meus, me movi com cuidado para tentar ficar numa posição melhor e de repente corpo quente que estava tão próximo já não estava mais ali. Abri os olhos lentamente e não vi mais ninguém no quarto, tudo havia sumido, o Sasuke, o calor do seu corpo, o sabor da sua boca... um sonho provavelmente, porém mais próximo da realidade do que qualquer outro que já tive.

Olhei mais uma vez para o quarto vazio com apenas a luz da lua iluminando e toquei os lábios com a ponta dos dedos, não deveria ter gostado, deveria tê-lo empurrado e saído dali o mais rápido possível, mas não o fiz.

Deitei novamente e fechei os olhos com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, era apenas um sonho bobo o que havia demais nisso. Por fim, adormeci.

* * *

Os raios de sol entraram pela janela iluminando o quarto, abri os olhos e pisquei algumas vezes até me acostumar com a claridade. Imagens da noite passada vieram como um flash na minha mente e toquei minha boca por impulso. Como ia olhar na para ela agora? Bem, ela não sabia de nada, então era só agir normalmente e tentar esquecer tudo.

Levantei-me e fui comer alguma coisa. Quando passei pela frente do quarto da Sakura a porta estava fechada, suspirei e segui para a cozinha.

Preparei um sanduíche e comi rápido. Fui pro banheiro, tomei um banho demorado, coloquei uma bermuda e uma camisa regata, depois fui para a sala. Fiquei um bom tempo deitado no sofá pensando em como deveria agir quando ela acordasse, mas toda minha preocupação desapareceu quando ouvi a porta do seu quarto se abrir e ela vir até a sala com um sorriso radiante.

**Sakura:** Bom dia, Sasuke! – disse ela com um ótimo humor.

**Sasuke:** Bom dia... O que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntei tentando parecer natural, sem muito sucesso.

Sakura pareceu querer rir de mim por um momento, apenas ignorei essa possibilidade.

**Sakura:** Temos vários lugares pra ir hoje, quero resolver tudo o mais rápido possível para poder ter pelo menos uma semana de descanso. – explicou enquanto passava as mãos no cabelo tentando por no lugar alguns fios desgrenhados invisíveis aos olhos dele.

**S****asuke:** Vou por uma roupa melhor e já venho, é rápido! – falei dando um salto do sofá e correndo em direção ao quarto, arrancando algumas risadas de Sakura. Como eu sou bobo!

Os dias com a Sakura passaram rápido, como ela havia dito antes, queria resolver tudo o mais rápido possível. Ela parecia feliz com o dia que se aproximava, eu também estava feliz por ela, mas por mim já não podia dizer a mesma coisa. Apesar de tudo eu estava me divertindo e adorava vê-la sorrindo. Olhos brilhantes e cheios de realização ao fim de cada tarefa cumprida, olhos... Desde que os vi pela primeira vez aquele verde se tornou minha cor preferida. Pior seria se me encantasse pelo cabelo dela né? Ok, brincadeiras à parte.

Estava tudo bem até que ouvi gritos vindos do quarto da Sakura e palavras que jamais imaginei que ela fosse capaz de falar, logo depois um barulho como se algo tivesse sido arremessado na parede seguido de silencio. Esperei alguns segundos e nada, então resolvi ir até lá. Quando entrei, ela estava sentada na cama de costas para a porta, perto da parede estava o telefone, ou o que restava dele, "Sakura?" Perguntei ao me aproximar dela e quando cheguei mais perto notei que ela estava chorando.

Meu coração se apertou naquela hora. Sentei ao seu lado e a abracei, não trocamos palavras, fiquei acariciando sua cabeça passando os dedos por entre os cabelos róseos enquanto ela soluçava entre meus braços e aos poucos ia se acalmando.

**Sasuke:** Está mais calma? O que houve? – perguntei preocupado.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

**Sakura:** O Itachi prometeu que chegaria uma semana antes do dia do casamento, mas ele acabou de ligar pra dizer que não vai poder vir porque ficou preso com o trabalho, então só nos veremos na igreja no dia que vamos nos casar. Às vezes acho que ele se importa mais com o trabalho do que comigo. – Sakura passou a mão nos olhos para secar mais algumas lágrimas que ainda insistiam em cair.

**Sasuke:** Aquele idiota, e ainda reclama de mim – falei com desprezo – Não precisa chorar por causa disso, só falta uma semana mesmo, não é tanto tempo assim. – Lembrei-a, não muito feliz com isso.

**Sakura:** Me sinto sozinha. – pareceu refletir sobre o que disse – N-Não estou dizendo que não gosto de ficar com você e... aaaah você entendeu o que quis dizer! – Sakura riu sem jeito e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

**Sasuke:** Não precisar se preocupar. Vou dar um jeito de te manter bastante ocupada até lá, é bom se preparar.

**Sakura:** HAI! **o/ **

Nossa semana foi bastante divertida: saímos para diversos lugares, assistimos filmes e até passamos a noite em uma balada. A semana passou tão rápido que quando me dei conta, ela já ia se casar no dia seguinte. Não acordei com o meu melhor humor, por conseqüência disso, acabei brigando com a Sakura e ela terminou indo buscar as roupas sozinha, provavelmente ela não traria a minha. Tanto faz, não estava empolgado mesmo.

Já estava quase me afogando no maldito tédio, andava sem parar pelo apartamento, queria sair, mas não fazia idéia de onde ir. Já anoitecera quando acabei encontrando um violão velho, uma ótima forma de me distrair. Porque não tinha achado antes? Peguei os instrumento, talvez nem lembrasse mais como tocar aquilo. Tirei a poeira e afinei as cordas, mas não sabia que musica tocar. Fechei meus olhos por um instante e deixei que todos os meus sentimentos viessem e então comecei a tocar...

**Sasuke:** _Sorrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations, regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions._

_Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once._

_Love is not the word only for the sweet romance._

_Well I'm scared, scared, scared, scared, to death. _

_And I'm scared to ke..._

Fui interrompido pelo barulho da porta abrindo e me deparei com uma expressão perplexa.

**Sakura:** Você toca... e canta.

Sorri meio envergonhado.

**Sasuke:** Acho que perdi a prática, faz muito tempo que não toco.

**Sakura****:** Você hein, uma caixinha de surpresas. – sorriu um tanto irônica.

**Sasuke:** Não sou tão sem graça quanto pensa.

**Sakura:** Baaaka – disse Sakura enquanto passava para o quarto.

**Sasuke:** Errm... Peço desculpas por hoje cedo, não acordei de bom humor e acabei descontando em você, sou mesmo um idiota – falou Sasuke virando-se para a direção em que a garota havia ido.

Não obtive resposta. Suspirei e voltei para a posição em que estava antes, apoiei o violão na perna e fiquei dedilhando uma musica qualquer que veio na cabeça. Surpreendi-me quando a vi sentando-se ao meu lado e me olhando seria.

**Sakura:** Sabe... Esses dias foram ótimos para mim, nunca me diverti tanto com alguém antes como me diverti com você e não quero tudo isso termine com um clima chato, fiquei com medo de que nós fossemos ficar brigados. – desviou o olhar.

**Sasuke:** Isso quer dizer que me desculpa?

**Sakura:** Sim, mas com uma condição...

**Sasuke:** E que condição seria essa? – fitei-a curioso.

**Sakura:** Quero que toque uma musica para mim. – sorriu.

**Sasuke:** Só isso? Muito fácil! – gargalhei da expressão emburrada de Sakura – deixe-me pensar em algo... hmm.

Fiquei mais próximo dela e fechei os olhos para pensar em algo, ela ficou me observando, uma musica me veio à cabeça. Olhei-a nos olhos como se quisesse que ela enxergasse através deles e entendesse o que se passava em minha mente, em meu coração. Comecei a tocar as primeiras notas...

**Sasuke:**..._Imaginei loucuras_

_A respeito de nós dois_

_Pude viver o antes_

_O agora e o depois_

_Eu fui tão longe..._

_Eu fui tão longe..._

_Eu acordei pra vida_

_Quando olhei pra você_

_E dentro de seus olhos_

_Foi lá onde me encontrei_

_Eu fui tão longe..._

_Eu fui tão longe..._

_Eu quero perder_

_Meu tempo com você_

_Quando vi os teus olhos_

_Eu então acreditei_

_Eu pude entender tudo_

_Que você quis me dizer_

_Fui tão longe..._

_Fui tão lon..._

Não sei como foi, mas quando me dei conta estávamos nos beijando e havia algum sentimento ali. Era carinhoso, o melhor beijo que já provei. O violão entre nós estava atrapalhando, então resolvi logo esse problema e o coloquei no chão sem parar de beijá-la, puxei-a para mais perto e levei minha mão até sua nuca. Ela pareceu se arrepiar com o toque, sua mão subiu timidamente pelo meu braço até meu rosto. Enquanto eu entrelaçava meus dedos com o cabelo dela e fazia um leve cafuné, seu polegar acariciava meu rosto de forma delicada. Infelizmente a necessidade por oxigênio foi maior.

**Sakura:** Desculpe, eu não dev...

Interrompi-a com um selinho.

**Sasuke:** Só por essa noite... Por favor. – pediu.

Sakura demorou um tempo para me responder.

**Sakura:** Prometa que será como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Não foi uma decisão fácil de tomar. Ter algo muito precioso nas mãos e saber que vai perdê-lo, podendo aguardar um pouco para poder desfrutar dele de forma mais completa. Que idiota faria isso à não ser alguém muito apaixonado... como eu?

Tomei seus lábios com um enorme desejo igualmente correspondido e a puxei pra junto de mim fazendo-a sentar em meu colo. Suspendi o seu corpo e a carreguei em direção ao banheiro sem parar de beijá-la enquanto ela abraçava minha cintura com as pernas. Fui com ela até o box e liguei o chuveiro na água morna, estremecemos com o contato. Ela desceu as pernas, e eu a puxei pela cintura, extinguindo qualquer distancia existente entre nossos corpos.

Paramos o beijo, ambos ofegantes, havíamos esquecido de respirar. Maldito seja o oxigênio nessas horas. Nossas roupas estavam encharcadas e nós estávamos nos divertindo tirando as peças um do outro, pouco a pouco em meio a beijos e carinhos. Já estávamos completamente sem roupa quando os toques mais ousados começaram.

Beijava seu pescoço enquanto passeava minhas mãos por todas as curvas do corpo delicado, ela gemeu quando desci meus beijos até perto de seu umbigo. Comecei a subir com a boca em direção aos seios. Pequenos espasmos a sacudiram enquanto minha boca procurava, alcançava e provocava os pontos mais sensíveis. Ao mesmo tempo em que meus lábios subiam novamente para o pescoço. Encostei-me todo nela, e desci as mãos para suas coxas, entreabrindo-as. Ela ofegou em meu ouvido, e eu encontrei novamente seus lábios em um beijo intenso, enquanto minhas mãos a tocavam cada vez mais fundo, encontrando calor e umidade.

Ela separou as pernas por reflexo, e eu a explorei longamente, aprendendo todos os pontos sensíveis, observando suas reações e suspiros, dando tempo para que ela se acostumasse com a intimidade, e ao mesmo tempo brincava com sua língua em minha boca, invadindo-a duplamente.

Depois de algum tempo ela explodiu em pequenos tremores, e sua respiração falhou por alguns instantes. Um sorriso iluminou meu rosto enquanto eu a apertava contra mim, ouvindo os gemidos baixos e suaves. Quando ela parou de estremecer eu ergui seu rosto com as duas mãos, e a olhei mais uma vez. Eu nunca cansava de olhar para ela. Suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, a boca entreaberta respirando rapidamente, o corpo se recuperando aos poucos do êxtase. O rosto estava corado.

Não consegui me conter ao ver a expressão de prazer em seu rosto, colei meu corpo no seu, sentindo a pele dela deslizar contra a minha, e a beijei até ficarmos sem fôlego nenhum, enquanto as mãos delas deslizavam por mim já com certa desinibição.

Desliguei o chuveiro e dei um selinho demorado em seus lábios. Envolvi Sakura com a toalha, retirando o excesso de água do corpo e dos cabelos dela, e a carreguei até o quarto. Em meus pensamentos, torcia para que tudo desse certo até o final.

A deitei de costas na cama, ajeitando-a sobre os travesseiros. Depois me deitei ao seu lado, e a puxei de encontro ao meu corpo, colando-a em mim, cada curva. Ficamos com os corpos entrelaçados, deitados de lado. Ela passeou uma das mãos com preguiça pelas minhas costas. Eu a fitei.

**Sasuke:** Você tem alguma idéia de como é irresistível?

Ela sorriu. Busquei seus lábios com gentileza. Ela me beijou de volta devagar, tocando meus lábios com a ponta da língua, fazendo caminhos, sem pressa. Quebrei o beijo para buscar ar, já disse o quanto odeio o oxigênio? Apoiei-me em um dos braços e fiquei observando-a, enquanto os meus dedos passeavam por sua barriga.

**Sasuke:** Você fica linda assim, sabia? Pretendo descobrir se consegue ficar mais linda do que isso.

**Sakura:** Ah é? Como? – perguntou com malícia.

**Sasuke:** Observando seus olhos e seu rosto quando eu estiver dentro de você. - respondi tranqüilo.

Eu a tocava com calma, guardando comigo a lembrança de cada curva de seu corpo. Fiquei me perguntando como seria quando estivesse me movendo dentro dela. De repente não quis mais esperar. Eu queria saber.

Havíamos chegado a um ponto sem volta. Deitei-me sobre ela, para sentir seu corpo todo colado no meu, e a abracei. Mergulhei o rosto em seu pescoço, em seu cabelo, dei pequenas mordidas e ela praticamente saiu de si com aquilo. Subi minha mão até o seu rosto e a encarei por um instante, ela me olhou com um olhar indecifrável e eu retribuí o olhar com a mesma intensidade.

Estávamos sem palavras. Naquele momento eu deixei o planeta, e fui parar em algum outro lugar onde não existia mais nada a não ser ela.

Num movimento rápido separei as pernas dela com as minhas e nossos corpos se encaixaram. A reação inicial dela foi de protesto, de susto, mas depois de aceitação, enquanto eu deslizava devagar para dentro dela em um movimento forte do quadril. Meu corpo queria continuar se movendo dentro dela, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais rápido, até que eu explodisse em sensações, calor e prazer. Queria acabar com aquela vontade não saciada de esquecer resto do mundo e me afundar na mulher que amava.

Entrelacei minhas mãos nas dela, segurando-a firme contra a cama, e experimentei a forma com que eu me movia; testando os movimentos com cuidado para não machucá-la. Ela se ajustou a mim, apertando minhas mãos com força.

Depois de alguns momentos imerso em meus pensamentos e descobertas, procurei seus olhos. E encontrei coisas que nunca havia visto antes. Paixão, eu via isso em seus olhos, nos lábios entreabertos, na respiração e nos gemidos, e tudo aquilo me levava à beira da insanidade, como se minha paixão alimentasse a sua.

Ela gemeu baixo enquanto eu explorava devagar as melhores formas de me encaixar nela, alternando velocidade, força, ritmo. Comecei a misturar estímulos, sem me separar dela, com os lábios e as mãos passeando por todo o seu corpo, por todos os pontos sensíveis, e rapidamente os gemidos baixos se tornaram altos, e em alguns momentos gritos de surpresa, quando eu fazia algo de inesperado.

Palavras eram desnecessárias. Meu corpo dizia tudo, e o dela respondia. Quando percebia que ela estava excitada demais eu diminuía os movimentos até parar, deixando que ela se controlasse. Os protestos que ela fazia quando eu parava só aumentavam meu desejo de prolongar tudo. Tentei ajustar o ritmo dela ao meu, conduzindo com paciência nossos corpos em chamas, mas era difícil, não sei como consegui prolongar aquilo por tantas vezes.

Ela me abraçou com força e retribuí o abraço. Só sei que nos deixamos levar pela vontade dos corpos, descobrindo novas formas de encaixe, novas sensações. Quando cheguei muito próximo do êxtase, quando a onda enfim chegou ao limite nossos corpos se quebraram numa nuvem de espasmos, e eu me senti esvaziar. Eu era apenas um ponto suspenso num mar feito do cheiro e do calor dela.

Estávamos ofegantes, nossos corpos suados. Troquei olhares com ela, ah aqueles olhos... ela sorriu para mim, sua expressão exausta. Sorri de volta e a puxei para junto do meu corpo, aninhando sua cabeça em meu peito. Fiquei acariciando seus cabelos róseos e quando notei, ela adormecera. Seu rosto estava tão tranqüilo, ela parecia feliz, não sei por quanto tempo fiquei observando ela dormir.

Suspirei e levantei com cuidado pra não acordá-la, a cobri com o lençol para que não sentisse frio e vesti minhas roupas. Procurei por um pedaço de papel e algo que escrevesse, dobrei o bilhete e coloquei em cima da cômoda ao lado da cama. "Como se nunca tivesse acontecido", repeti mentalmente. Faria o que ela pediu.

* * *

Acordei com o sol me incomodando. Hoje era o dia do meu casamento, e a única prova de que a noite passada não foi um sonho era a minha ausência de roupas. Corei ao me lembrar de tudo que aconteceu. Procurei por Sasuke no quarto, mas nenhum sinal dele. Devia ter saído. Olhei em cima da cômoda e notei um bilhete, provavelmente era dele. Abri e li:

_Se voltarmos a nos encontrar sorrindo te pediria que me olhasse nos olhos e falasse que est__á tudo bem._

_Só assim ficaria mais tranqüilo e poderia quem sabe um dia sorrir novamente na tua ausência._

_É __você tudo o que me importa, mas as tuas lembranças me farão continuar sorrindo._

_Eu quero levar a vida como eu vivi há algum tempo atrás... Como se nunca tivesse acontecido._

_Felicidade não se compr__a, pois ela é você mesmo que faz, e o que mais me importa, é que você seja feliz._

_Foi um prazer te conhecer..._

_Foi um prazer te amar._

_Adeus._

_** Sasuke Uchiha.**_

Não era para ter sido desse jeito, não era desse jeito que eu queria. Enrolei-me no lençol e corri por todo o apartamento procurando por ele, mas foi em vão. Fui até o seu quarto e as roupas haviam desaparecido de lá. "Como se nunca tivesse acontecido", a frase ecoava em minha mente. Me deitei em sua cama e segurei firme o travesseiro, o cheiro dele ainda estava lá, mas eu não podia fazer mais nada. Tudo o que me restou foi chorar, eu só não sabia porque.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali na mesma posição, meus olhos ardiam, eu já não sabia de onde tirar mais lágrimas e meu coração doía, era como se o espremessem até sangrar. Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto vagava em minha mente, eu só queria o passado de volta, queria fazer aquela dor sumir.

Alguém batia na porta, mas apenas ignorei, as batidas continuaram e eu não movi um só dedo. Um barulho grande, de algo sendo derrubado, me fez sair dos meus pensamentos e ao olhar para a porta não soube descrever a sensação que senti. Itachi veio em minha direção com uma expressão preocupada e confusa, a dor que em meu coração diminuiu ao sentir seus braços ao redor de meu corpo em um abraço forte.

**Itachi:** Sakura, meu amor, o que houve com você?

As palavras sumiram, mas as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

**Itachi:** Tudo bem, não chore, eu estou aqui agora. Seja lá o que aconteceu vai ficar tudo bem.

Disse ele acariciando minha cabeça, como se eu fosse uma criança, enquanto me acalmava aos poucos. Até que finalmente consegui falar.

**Sakura:** Senti saudades...

Minha expressão era vazia e minha voz distante, mas ele não pareceu se importar com isso.

**Itachi:** Mas o que você está fazendo assim ainda?

**Sakura**: Assim...?

**Itachi:** Estão todos na igreja. Você sumiu, fiquei preocupado.

**Sakura:** Ai meu Deus, me desculpe, gomen de verdade eu não queria...

**Itachi:** Tudo bem, tudo bem, vai se arrumar, eu espero você aqui.

**Sakura:** Mas o noivo não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento.

**Itachi:** Isso é só uma bobagem, agora vai...

Meu corpo se movia automaticamente, eu parecia um robô. Demorei um tempo até ficar pronta, estava linda, mas não feliz como devia. Fui até o quarto onde Itachi havia ficado, seus olhos brilharam ao me ver e um sorriso tomou conta de seu rosto, meu coração doeu novamente. Ele me olhou curioso e me fez uma pergunta que eu não queria ouvir.

**Itachi: **Onde está o Sasuke?

Eu queria chorar novamente.

**Sakura:** E-ele saiu mais cedo, não sei onde foi. Pensei que estivesse com você.

**Itachi:** Que estranho... Ele sempre cumpre o que promete. Deve ter acontecido algo.

**Sakura:** Eu realmente não sei o que possa ter acontecido...

Mas eu sabia. Sorri amarelo.

**Itachi:** Você está linda! Mas vamos andando, já estamos atrasados.

Disse ele ao beijar minha testa e me puxar pela mão até a saída onde a porta estava no chão. O que explica o barulho que ouvi.

Eu apenas o segui, minha cabeça estava em outro lugar, em meus pensamentos ele era o único. O cheiro dele, nossos corpos juntos... Aqueles dias ficariam guardados comigo para sempre e aquela noite, ah aquela noite, eu jamais a esquecerei. Concentrei-me em dar um passo atrás do outro e fazer aquilo que pretendia desde o inicio. Às vezes temos que fazer escolhas difíceis, que nos causam dor e nos colocam a beira de um precipício, e eu fiz a minha. Tudo o que me resta agora são lembranças de um momento único.

"_**A vida é o dever que nós trouxemos para fazer em casa.**_

_**Quando se vê, já são seis horas!**_

_**Quando de vê, já é sexta-feira!**_

_**Quando se vê, já é natal...**_

_**Quando se vê, já terminou o ano...**_

_**Quando se vê perdemos o amor da nossa vida.**_

_**Quando se vê passaram 50 anos!**_

_**Agora é tarde demais para ser reprovado...**_

_**Se me fosse dado um dia, outra oportunidade, eu nem olhava o relógio.**_

_**Seguiria sempre em frente e iria jogando pelo caminho a casca dourada e inútil das horas...**_

_**Seguraria o amor que está a minha frente e diria que eu o amo...**_

_**E tem mais: não deixe de fazer algo de que gosta devido à falta de tempo.**_

_**Não deixe de ter pessoas ao seu lado por puro medo de ser feliz.**_

_**A única falta que terá será a desse tempo que, infelizmente, nunca mais voltará."**_

**Mário Quintana**

**

* * *

**

Obrigada aos que leram a fic. Espero que tenham gostado! E não esqueçam da review hein! Até a próxima \o\


End file.
